


hell is with you

by sournap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Degradation, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Technically Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), before tommy's exile too lol, takes place in the bunker because i couldnt think of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sournap/pseuds/sournap
Summary: “Wait, Dream, I…” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.He hated it. So much. He hated himself for wanting it.“What?” The man turned his head around, stopping.Sapnap fiddled with his shirt in embarrassment. “Uh…”Dream took off his mask, his lips curled in amusement. Light honeyed freckles doted on his skin, with surprisingly green eyes that sparkled in the dim light. “What would you like, dear?” His tone was sweet- sickeningly sweet.“I… I want you to- to fuck me.” It was so embarrassing. He wanted to die right then and there.Dream remained still for a moment. Sapnap wondered if he should try again in case the other man didn’t hear him.Then, he pounced.sapnap can't help crawling back to dream. he wishes he could though.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) (one-sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	hell is with you

**Author's Note:**

> just something that’s been sitting in my drafts for a bit. kinda an au where george is in love with sapnap but sapnap is in love with dream and they’re friends with benefits? might expand on it if people like it. either way, enjoy !
> 
> comments are very appreciated <3

“And what do you need, Sappy?” Dream looked at him curiously, his head slightly tilted, his hair hidden behind his casual green hoodie. His smiley face mask betrayed absolutely nothing, small black eyes staring back. Sapnap missed the days when he, George and Dream would spend hours running through forests, goading each other on in challenges they created. Things had changed so much since then. 

“I needed to see you,” Sapnap said, trying to fight the rising heat in his cheeks. He hated how Dream’s voice could make him weak in the knees. But he didn’t waiver. Not today.

The control room was cold. Naturally, considering that it was covered in obsidian, and it was underground. Remnants of exploded supplies remained, from ages ago. Sapnap was never there, especially considering he never really stood with L’manberg (or Manberg. He never really paid mind to what the country was called). But he had heard about it quite a bit. The entire war, actually. He-

“What do you need from me, then?” Dream asked in a bored voice. 

Sapnap snapped his head up. 

The man in the green hoodie gave a sigh, looked away in boredom. “You’re here to ask me to fuck you again?”

The raven haired man’s face flushed red. “No!” 

“Oh really now?” Dream looked back at him, and leaned down a little to reach Sapnap’s height. It made him feel inferior. He didn’t like it one bit. “Are you sure you don’t?” 

“I’m sure, dude! Shove off!” Sapnap pushed him away, crossing his arms. He wasn’t here for that. As much as he, well, sort of wanted it now, he wouldn’t admit it. He was here for one thing and one thing only. 

Dream stared at him silently. After a while, Sapnap just started getting uncomfortable. He squirmed under his gaze. 

“Well?” Dream asked. “Get on with it.”

Sapnap cleared his throat. “George wants you to get Tommy for destroying his house. And his… he’s not doing well enough to come ask you, so he asked me to.” Sapnap didn’t want to admit that he had been incredibly stupid and wandered directly into a creeper’s path, and was now nursing a horribly infected leg. 

The man’s body language betrayed nothing. He didn’t speak either, so Sapnap assumed it’d be a no. He had no real reason to, anyways. 

“Fair enough,” Dream hummed. 

Sapnap was surprised. “Really?” 

No trades, no negotiation, nothing? It was pleasant. 

He waited for Dream to add a condition. To burst the small moment of happy surprise. 

Nothing.

“Sure. I’ll get to it right now,” he said simply. 

Sapnap watched him walk away. He felt a pang in his chest as the man continued on, further and further away. It was disappointment. He didn’t like it though. He wasn’t happy being disappointed, because it was stupid. Why was he disappointed?! 

“Wait, Dream, I…” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

He hated it. So much. He hated himself for wanting it. 

“What?” The man turned his head around, stopping. 

Sapnap fiddled with his shirt in embarrassment. “Uh…” 

Dream took off his mask, his lips curled in amusement. Light honeyed freckles doted on his skin, with surprisingly green eyes that sparkled in the dim light. “What would you like, dear?” His tone was sweet- sickeningly sweet. 

“I… I want you to- to fuck me.” It was so embarrassing. He wanted to die right then and there. 

Dream remained still for a moment. Sapnap wondered if he should try again in case the other man didn’t hear him. He brushed the thought away quickly- too embarrassing. 

Then, Dream pounced.

He pushed into the slightly shorter man, slamming him into the obsidian wall so quickly it made Sapnap’s head spin. Dream raised the man’s hands above his head, using his free hand to stroke the dark haired man’s cheek. 

“Dear,” he purred. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

Sapnap looked into Dream’s eyes and saw no kindness looking back at him. 

His hands found Sapnap’s neck, wrapping around them in a tight hold. 

Sapnap floundered, the hold that Dream had on his neck frightening him. He couldn’t breathe, it was painful. His lungs cried for air, and yet he couldn’t help but enjoy it in some twisted masochistic way. The burning in his chest and the tight grip the other man had around his throat was almost pleasurable. 

“Pathetic,” Dream said in a soft tone, not matching at all what was coming out of his mouth. “Do you realize how utterly helpless you are? I could snap your neck right here, and you’d enjoy it. You offer your life to me, completely aware of the power I have over you. Even more than little Georgie,” he ended with a sneer. 

The pain was slowly becoming unbearable. He was reminded of his erection as it painfully pressed against his jeans. Sapnap began panicking, thrashing his arms around in an attempt to peel Dream’s hands off of his neck. 

“Beg for it, dear. I wanna hear you first.” 

“Pl-ease,” Sapnap choked out. 

Dream grinned at him. “Please what? Gotta use your words, slut.” 

“Fu-ck me! Please!” He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. The pain was getting unbearable, he needed to breathe. He needed release. 

Dream gave a little ‘tsk,’ but let go of Sapnap’s neck. “So impatient. But you did well enough I suppose.” The black haired man inhaled loudly, his breathing irregular as he tried to get oxygen into his lungs once more. The burning still hurt, but it slowly began ebbing away. 

“Get on with it,” Sapnap whined. He didn’t mean to say it out loud. 

Dream gazed at him. He squirmed in discomfort at the silence. Dream’s voice was low and dangerous. “I could make you get me off right here and now and leave you here. Would you like that?”

Sapnap shook his head furiously, still acutely aware of his erection. 

“Good. Now be a good bitch and shut up.” 

Dream kissed him roughly, sparing no time on littering his neck with hickies. He tried not to think about how he’d cover those, instead focusing on where Dream’s hands were moving next. 

“You have lube?” Dream’s voice was a little surprised, taking the bottle out of Sapnap’s pants. “Mm, such a good little whore. Always prepared for someone to fuck you.”

Sapnap hated himself. He wanted to tune out Dream’s voice, but he couldn’t. It put him in some sort of trance. The man pulled down Sapnap’s pants, wasting no time on covering his fingers in lube and pressing him against the obsidian wall. He pressed one of his fingers inside of Sapnap, and he had to suppress a long moan. 

“Maybe you’re just waiting for the day the entire SMP uses you as a little fucktoy. You’d really enjoy that.” 

He wouldn’t, but he felt another finger enter his hole and let out a quiet whine in response. Dream placed his other hand on Sapnap’s shoulder, once more giving him a hickey on his neck. 

“You’re absolutely worthless to me, Sapnap. Y’know that?” He asked, looking up. Sapnap didn’t meet eye contact- he didn’t want to. He knew Dream was smiling anyways. “I do enjoy messing with you though.” 

He pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. 

“That’s good enough, I’d say.” 

Sapnap couldn’t help the way his body burned for more. The way his skin was aflame with need, the way his dick ached. His brain was muddled into nothing but complete want. 

“Please… Dream,” he sobbed, breathless. 

With no warning, he felt something long and thick enter him. It slid in slowly, filling every inch of him. His body was pressed against the obsidian wall completely, leaving him no room to escape. Not that he wanted to.

Tears and snot slid down Sapnap’s face. He felt disgusting, dirty. He should be back with George at what remained of the man’s home, helping him with his wounds. But here Sapnap was, groveleing at Dream’s feet, begging for him to fuck him. He tasted the sting of metal on his taste buds and wondered if it was blood. Probably, with how hard he was biting on his lip. Dream confirmed his suspicions as he leaned in, his hot breath on Sapnap’s mouth for a moment. The blonde pulled away with blood on his lips.

“Good boy,” he praised. “You’re taking me so well.” The compliment gave Sapnap an even warmer feeling in his stomach than it already was.

Sapnap had spaced out a bit, but was brought back to Earth when Dream pulled out, slamming into him once more. He let out a cry in surprise at how painful it was. He shut his eyes as it made his legs shake. 

With each thrust, he felt like he was being torn apart. Dream had always been on the thicker side. His eyes rolled up as he felt Dream’s cock pound into him. 

It hurt, but it felt good. Sapnap's body chased released, and he moaned. “I’m g-gonna- Dream-” He started, but Dream’s fingers slithered around his dick and held it tightly. 

“You know the rules dear,” Dream whispered in his ear. “You don’t get to cum until I do.” 

Sapnap felt disappointed, but instead focused on the feeling of Dream inside of him. He let out another moan as the blonde quickened his pace. 

“Mm, slut. My slut-” Dream said, pressing a soft kiss to Sapnap’s cheek. “I love taking you apart. You’re my favorite plaything.” The words, and action, made Sapnap blush. He shouldn’t have found that as romantic as he did. 

“‘M your slut,” Sapnap groaned, drool sliding out of his mouth. 

The blonde slapped his ass. "My little slut," he repeated. "Always coming back to me-" He grunted, then came inside of Sapnap. The dark haired man felt extremely full, spurts of cum dripping from his ass. The blonde pulled out, and with the lack of support, Sapnap fell to the ground. His legs felt like they were made of jelly. 

Dream stood over his friend’s twitching body, an amused grin on his face. He gathered his things, placed his mask back on, then began to walk out of the room like nothing had ever happened.

The man’s haunting voice echoed slightly as he drifted further off. “See you later, Pandas.” 

“You took a while. How did it go?” George asked when his friend returned to the remains of his house. Thankfully, it had really mostly been the walls that had been destroyed. 

Sapnap mumbled something, almost falling over due to how exhausted he was. He hoped his friend wouldn’t notice how he was limping. “Not much. How’s your leg?” 

He gave a small smile. “Getting better.” 

The dark haired man walked a bit closer, blowing out a candle. “That’s great. We can start working on your house again tomorrow if you’re feeling up to it..?” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“I’m going to sleep now,” Sapnap said. 

George’s voice came out somewhat sad. “Oh, alright. Good night.” Sapnap ignored it and crawled next to him in the bed they shared. 

Hours passed. Soon, his friend was snoring ever so softly on his bed. The moon shone through the holes in the walls of George’s house. 

Sleep didn’t come for Sapnap.

He could do nothing but replay the events in his head over and over again, cringing at the memory of it all. Each time he thought he might be improving, Dream tore down what little self confidence he had gained. And he still kept crawling back for more. He was like a dog who kept returning to his owner who continuously kicked him. 

The man wished he could find someone else, but each time he tried, Dream would begin calling and he’d come running right back. He really was a slut. 

He started to cry. 


End file.
